


Special Effects

by Ginnyinindy



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: DnD from Hell Au, Everyone got distracted playing DnD, First published fic, Joey uses magic for "special effects", Subject to edits later on, Teleportation?, This will definitly be revamped later...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnyinindy/pseuds/Ginnyinindy
Summary: Joey tries to make the studio's DnD session better with more magic than usual.





	1. New Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that me and several other people came up with on Metamatronic's discord. This is the first draft of the fic, and will probably be revamped at a later time.  
> MnM is the in-universe variant of DnD. It has a lot more freedom, and is based in a different universe than DnD's. So don't expect things to be exactly the same.

     Various members of Joey Drew Studios sat around a large table in the center of the room.   Sheets with charts were scattered about,  and more than enough inkwells for every person there.   Henry was sketching a landscape for use later that day on a piece of paper,   and Sammy was strumming his banjo.  Susie and Wally were futilely trying to organize the papers that were scattered all across the table.  Norman was setting up a several different cameras around the room,  along with the microphones on the table. 

     Three figures walked into the room as the door slammed closed.  No one seemed surprised that Bendy,  Boris, and Alice joined them at the table.  Time moved at a snail's pace as the clock ticked by.

     "GUESS WHAT!" The door slammed open as Joey rushed in,  excitement plastered on his face.  

     Henry promptly spilled the inkwell on his drawing,  while the others jumped in surprise.  

     "What is it now?  Are you still trying to get me into that fairy outfit?  Because the answer is no." Sammy grumbled.  To put it lightly,  Sammy was mildly upset when Joey made his character a fairy.  

     "No,  not quite.  You see,  I've been researching a spell that will allow for us to make the world around this room look like the very world I've been describing!  I want to try it out during today's episode!"

     Henry looked up,  startled by what Joey said.  He had been including _actual_ magic into the show for a few years now,  starting with bringing the toons to life to introduce to everyone.  They ended up joining the campaign only about a week after their initial creation,  stating that it was the most exciting thing happening in the studio.  After Norman recorded one of their hour long weekend sessions and accidentally sent it instead of the Bendy cartoon in production,  everyone got upset.  It wasn't until the public responded with record breaking profits that they were able to take the time to make both the shorts and Magic and Mayhem for the public.  It only got better once the toons decided to join in,  their personalities shining through even more so than in the cartoons.  All of this lead up to today.  

     "Is this going to be like the ink machine again?  Because I don't want to clean this up on top of that whole mess" asked Wally,

     "Nope!  It should be easily reversible."  

     Everyone was used to Joey doing magic at this point,  and while there were a few times where he _severely_ messed up,  he was good at reversing whatever happened.  

     "Is everyone ready?" Norman called out from behind one of the cameras.

     A resounding "Yes." echoed from around the room.  Norman ducked behind the camera and counted down from three,  pointing the one at Joey as he activated the camera

****

     Joey stood up from the head of the table,  smiling as the spotlights flashed onto him.  "Hello,  and Welcome,  to Magic and Mayhem"   he softly spoke into the microphone,  trying to conceal his excitement,  "Today,  I have a special surprise for all of you today.  I am going to take you all to the world of Fantasima." 

Joey took out a wand from his pocket,  and started frantically waving it around while murmuring something under his breath.  A bright flash of light and smoke engulfed the room as Joey shouted something unintelligible.  

All was quiet as the smoke cleared,  revealing the room exactly as it was before hand,  just with the lights off.  Only the faint light from the cameras remained. 

    "WHAT THE HELL JOEY,  I TOLD YOU I WAS NOT GOING TO LET MYSELF BE SUBJECTED TO THAT HORRID FAIRY OUTFIT."  

     Joey stammered in surprise,  "But I didn't!  There was nothing about clothing being changed in the spellbook.  I'll just go to my office, turn the lights back on,  and look at that book again." 

     He stepped out of his chair and stumbled to where he thought the door was.  Flinging it open,  light engulfed the room.  _Everyone_ appeared to have had a costume change,  including the toons.  But the most shocking thing was what lay outside the door.  

     "Susie?"  Wally stuttered, ignoring the jester's outfit he now wore.  

     "Yes Wally?"  

     "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."


	2. Outside

     Outside of the door was a field,  with a sea of knee-high grass stretching for miles.  Henry stepped outside,  just to see if it was actually real.  The sun shone in the early morning sky,  greatly different from the late evening it was once in the studio.  The fact that the sun was visible at all was worrying.  It was as if the entire building had disappeared.   

****

     "Oh."  Henry turned around to look at the building,  or at least what was left of it.  It looked like the room was roughly cut out of where it was in the undergrounds of the studio and dropped in the middle of a field.  Wires,  beams,  and pipes were sticking out in almost every direction from the walls.  He looked at his outfit,  It looked comparatively similar to the one his MnM character wore.  To test his theory,  he reached behind his back and felt the battle axe that he almost _knew_ would be there.  Pulling it from its (sheath?),  it was almost exactly like the one he drew for reference earlier.  

****

     "Henry!  What's out there?" Wally called out from the inside.

****

     "A lot of grass.  The rest of the studio is just gone."

****

     Everyone still inside started to talk,  probably trying to figure out what happened.  Henry walked back inside to pretty much everyone yelling at Joey.  

****

     "WHAT THE HELL DREW!"

****

     "How did you even do that?  I thought that-"

****

     "Take us back now!"

****

     Joey had his wand in his hand,  frantically waving it around in frustration. "I'm trying!  It doesn't seem to be working!"

****

     Let's go outside so we can figure out what to do with some fresh air.  Sitting in the dark isn't going to much good."  Said Henry.  

****

     Slowly,  the party of nine filed out the door and into the grass.  It seemed that _everyone_ had some sort of costume change.  No physical characteristics seemed to be off,  but almost everyone had different clothing.  Except Bendy.  His stayed the same.  Boris was wearing some sort of barbarian outfit on him,  looking somewhat ill fitting to his actual personality.  Alice wore a white armored chest piece on top of her dress,  while Susie wore a forest themed version of a doctor's outfit,  complete with a bag full of medical supplies.  Wally wore a green and blue _jester's_ costume,  which looked quite silly on him.  Norman wore his normal work clothes, with a few strange additions,  including a miner's helmet (?) and a monocle that was linked to some sort of recording device on his belt.  Joey was wearing some sort of silly wizard robe that almost looked like a long bathrobe.  Sammy's was by far the most eye catching.  It was some sort of pastel,  rainbow _thing_   with a sparkly skirt to match.  He now knew why he was so angry at joey about the costume before.  It looked neither comfortable nor appealing in the slightest.  He looked down at himself and saw some leather and chainmail armor on top of a simple tunic.  

****

     Sammy looked just about ready to explode,  his face flushed red,  and banjo tightly grasped in his hands. "So,  what are you going to do about this?  I have to be home in a few hours,  and we'd better be back by then."

****

     "I've been trying the reversal spell since we got here.  It isn't going as it should.  We should be back by now!"  panic rising in Joey's voice.

****

     "What were the conditions of the returning spell?  You always said they were important."  Henry picked up a few things from Joey's attempts at teaching magic to the rest of the studio.  

****

     "Um..." he appeared lost in thought for a moment "I believe it was something along the lines of 'Send this group to the world described,  where they may complete many adventures and heroic endeavors.'  Why,  what do you think about it?"

****

     "Joey,  I think that means that we have to actually _do_ those things in order to return."  

****

     "Oh."

****

     "Yea. 'Oh' is right."  Sammy practically snarled.  

****

     "Lets try to find a town or something.  We need to find out where we are,  and try to get started on these 'Heroic endeavors.'  The sooner we do them,  the sooner we can get home."  Said Alice,  speaking up for the first time. "It shouldn't be too much of a problem,  we could even have some fun,  if things go well."

****

     Everyone murmured in agreement,  and started to wander around,  in search of any sort of landmark.  It was Wally who found a small pond nearby,  but it did not do much to help their current situation.  Bendy eventually climbed to the top of the recording room's roof to get a better view

****

      "Hey!  I think I found something!" Shouted Bendy,  pointing towards what appeared to be some piled up,  dry grass. 

****

      "Bendy,  that looks like just some yellow plants.  Is there anything else there?" Asked Susie.

****

      "Just some stone walls and a welcome sign of some sort,  but it's probably nothing."

****

      Everyone went to the west side of the building,  to see if there was actually anything there.  Sure enough,  the tips of a stone wall and metal entryway were just barely visible beneath some thatch roofing.  

****

     "Let's go there,  just to see if there's something we could do.  We aren't getting a place to sleep without some sort of money,  and the only way to get that is in town." Said Joey. 

 

      As they approached the town gates,  it had "STARTERSVILLE" in cast iron above the gate.  It became increasingly obvious that this was the first town they had gone to in their campaign.  

****

     The guards at the front gate gave them some very questioning looks,  but let them in regardless.  Startersville looked like any quaint,  fantasy town.  Street vendors lined the main plaza,  with various shops with signs above their doors lined every street.  The tavern seemed to be at the very center of it all,  easier to locate than even the town hall.  If there even was one in the first place. 

****

     On their way to the tavern,  and hopefully some sort of income,  they glanced at some of the vendor's wares,  but continued on.  The group got a few odd glances,  but no one looked twice.  The townspeople were used to adventurers coming and going.  

****

     The tavern was filled with all sorts of people from all walks of life.  A few elves sat at a table near the entrance,  and a goblin was running a round of poker with some dwarves in the corner near the stairs.  A fair bit of humans were also scattered about,  drinking merrily.  The only place that seemed to be unoccupied was a large table near a large corkboard sign with several papers tacked to it.  

****

     Joey went up to the board and looked at the various notes.  They ranged from finding a lost cat (100 G reward),  to making several deliveries (20 G per successful delivery),  to even the odd find artifact from old crypt (4,000 G,  safety not guaranteed).  To the side was a short menu and inn pricing guide.  (100 G per room,  per night,  with most of the food costing anywhere from 1-15 G.)  

****

     "I think if we each take one or two of these jobs,  we should be good to get some supplies and a couple rooms for the night.  What do you say?"

****

     "Joey.  If you're actually here,  that probably means that you probably aren't the Dungeon Master any more.  You won't be able to control what happens.  Even if we manage to complete these jobs,  there's no guarantee that we'll get paid for them." Norman said with a skeptical frown on his face. 

****

     Joey's face lit up for a moment. "Hey!  If we split up we'll be able to get a lot more done than usual!"

****

     No one looked pleased at the proclamation.  It seemed like a disaster in the making. 


End file.
